1. Field of the Invention
A special receptacle for combtype match books having ignition and removal-prevention devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible matches which can be ignited by striking the match on a roughened surface are available in several forms. A very popular form is the relatively inexpensive comb-type booklet wherein a plurality of matches are arranged in a side-by-side array and are enclosed by a flexible match book cover which is frequently imprinted with advertising matter and the like. A strike plate is generally provided at some location on the match book cover or back panel for use in igniting the matches after they are removed from the book.
Because match books are generally constructed of flexible material such as paper, several match book holders are presently available which are primarily intended to be protective devices for holding the match book and keeping them dry for easy lighting. These devices frequently include an enclosure element, a hinged cover and an unrestricted opening which exposes the match book strike plate. One particular device (U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,856) provides a guard member for covering the strike plate opening. Such devices are generally not intended to prevent removal of the match book from the holder or striking of the match book by children.
Many of the presently available match book holders are limited in their usefulness by several factors. Because some of these holders totally enclose the match book, the advertising and other printed matter on the match book cover cannot be displayed. In other instances, the match book can be easily removed from the holder which makes it possible for a child to remove the match book from the holder and ignite the matches. Further, the strike plate of the match book is generally exposed, allowing the striking of matches by children. Where a guard element is provided for covering the strike plate, it is generally of such a simple design that it could be easily manipulated and opened by a child playing with the match book holder.
Because the relatively inexpensive paper match books are generously dispensed to the public to promote the advertising material which they carry, the match books are frequently available to children where they cause damaging fires and injury. As a result, various restrictions on the design of match books have been proposed, including proposed regulations under the Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA). In certain forms, such regulations may actually prevent the dispensing and use of the paper match book unless suitable packaging of the match book can be provided which reduces the likelihood of misuse of the match book by children.